Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Return of The God of Destruction
by DarkKnightShiva
Summary: Summary: What if Gohan was the one who was chosen to be the Super Saiyan God? But during halfway his fight, Beerus upon seeing the overwhelming power, knocks him into another random reality, right before Whis knocks him out to a three year sleep. Hence Gohan being stuck until Beerus wakes up. And surprisingly... Olympus doesn't have a God of Destruction..No VidelxGohan
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson: The Super Saiyan God

Summary: What if Gohan was the one who was chosen to be the Super Saiyan God? But during halfway his fight, Beerus upon seeing the overwhelming power, knocks him into another random reality, right before Whis knocks him out to a three year sleep. Hence Gohan being stuck until Beerus wakes up. And surprisingly... Olympus doesn't have a God of Destruction..No VidelxGohan

**Changes in DBZ**

*No romantic relationship between Gohan and Videl

*The sixth Saiyan will be Bra instead of Pan.

*Gohan didn't stop training after Cell games and and also utilized the Old Kai's power

*Instead of a peaceful transformation like Goku's, Gohan goes AWOL.

*No change in Gohan's hair style as it will remain like Super Saiyan two.

*Gohan can fall in and out of Super Saiyan God like he does with normal supersaiyan form.

*God of destruction and God of War are totally different!

*This is kind of stomp the yard for Gohan.

Chapter 1: _The God of Destruction._

This was not how he predicted things. The God of Destruction, Beerus grunted as he felt the hard fist bend his abdominal muscles inwards. Yep. Definitely didn't see this coming. Half an hour ago, he was wiping his butt with all the Saiyan's and other Earth fighters, but then the Saiyan's combined their strength and gave it to this boy, ever since then, he couldn't land a blow without receiving one.

"Ahhhh!" Pulling his head back, the Saiyan smashed it into the god. Gaging, the destroyer skidded back in air. 'This is not possible!'

"Hey Beerus! Open wide!" A huge sphere of golden energy crashed into the god, resulting in a giant explosion, it didn't do much damage to the god, but that was solved by the barrage of ki powered punches that broke his face. The ki blast that came from the side was from the now recovered Gotenks, and this was followed by other attacks, that upon combining together sent the god crashing into the ground due to his weakened body from fighting the Super Saiyan God.

"Come on guys! We need to do everything we can to help Gohan!" Goku yelled as he started charging up a spirit bomb.

"Kakarot..your brat better not waste my power!" The ever so grumpy prince stated as he held out his hands in front "Final..."

"I know Gohan will be able to do it!" The duel voice of Gotenks sounded out with the usual cockiness before bringing his hands to the side. "Kamehame..."

Although he didn't say anything, Piccolo was also hoping this would help the demi-Saiyan 'But in the end...its all up to you..old friend..' Focusing his power for the Special Beam cannon, Piccolo brought his hand to his head level.

Blind fury. Red. His vision had turned red with anger. Fury that he hasn't felt before, not even against Cell or Frieza. No, this was something else. He didn't know what riled him up, but whatever it was, it was succeeding as he only wanted the God's blood in his hands.

'I can't have them distract me! Otherwise I will be defeated!' No matter what the others did, the attacks only had a very small impact on the God, but that was enough for the demi-saiyan to get a one up. 'I have no choice..' He thought as he held against the Super Saiyan God.

Suddenly, Gohan disappeared. "Where are-huh?" He felt a sudden pressure on his tail and before Beerus could turn around he was pulled back forcefully by the tail and his back connected with the sole of Gohan's shoe. The demi-saiyan didn't end his assault as he continued to smash the god using his tail.

Finally having enough, Beerus tugged his tail away and gave a roundhouse kick, making the Saiyan to crash into the ground, but he knew this wasn't over and saw the demi-saiyan charge back up. A smirk came over, the ki energy was building rapidly behind him but that gave him enough time. Drawing out a drop of his blood, the god drew a pentagram on the air which glowed purple.

"No shield is going to protect you Beerus!" Gohan roared as he came in hot.

The smirk never left the God's face "You are a worthy opponent boy, but you far underestimate this one. Now, enjoy your journey."

"Ha!" Goku released the spirit bomb

"Flash!"

"Ha!"

"Cannon!"

All four attacks swirled together as it made it's way to the god.

"Raragghh!" Gohan punched through the pentagram, but the fist didn't break, instead swallowed him and just in time, the remaking parties sent their strongest attacks.

_**BOOM!**_

The resulting explosion created a giant dome of golden energy. The Z-Fighters waited above the dust clouds to see the result. "Goku, I cannot sense Gohan!" Piccolo stated as he searched for his friend's ki or sound or anything, but nothing came out except the one they didn't want.

Fear came over them as Beerus slowly ascended from the dust clouds holding his left arm which hanged limply but a smirk on his face. Sure the god maybe beaten up, but they still knew Beerus had a lot more in him. The god of destruction was literally smiling on them. "I admit, you have an incomparable fighting spirit, but this ends now. For a planet needs to-" that's all he got to say as a figure appeared behind him and karate chopped him on the neck.

"I cast you to sleep for 3 years!" A small glow came and the now unconscious Beerus vanished in a golden light and when the light cleared, all those who were assembled had their jaws down.

"What?" The new arrival asked innocently.

"T-this is absurd! You were that butler! How did you knock him out!" Vegeta roared as he appeared in front of the person and grabbed him by the collar.

Laughing nervously, the captive scratched his head. "Well.. I also am his martial arts teacher, the Mighty Whis!" He laughed dramatically, but no one took his comic nature. Clearing his throat, Whis freed himself non offensively.

"Whis..where is my son?" Now, some might consider Goku a gullible fool, but he knows when to be the father and now was one of those times.

The response was comical. "Ah he's alive and in some random universe which we will never find until Beerus wakes up, that is 1, 2..3 years from now. Nothing to worry about." Goku again turned back to his normal self as he was soothed by the voice.

"Oh thank-wait what!" Goku realized the words as his eyes filled with horror.

.

.

.

A few minutes of explanation later, Whis sighed. "I am sorry. I truly am. This only means Beerus has found a worthy..if not met his match. I would like to see the boy when he comes back."

"Whis, can't you open a dimensional portal?" The Namekian's question made the humanoid person think.

But shook his head. "I can, but there are a million alternate realities, and I have many duties to work on. But I swear. I swear on my honor to make Beerus reveal and bring back your son." Not having much of a choice, the sad father nodded.

"Goku, ask King Kai, he maybe able to send a mental message to your son." Whis advised before leaving.

.

.

.

"Oh would you look at that, Percy's brother! By the way, you got your father's eyes.. Or in your case eye! Hahaha!" Clarisse La Rue , the demigod daughter of Ares insulted the cyclops who without much effect put his sun glasses to cover his large blue eyes.

"Hey! Leave him alone." Grover tried to break the demigoddess's entertainment away from his best friend's half-brother, who by the way was keeping the cool face without much trouble or no trouble at all as he was a being that was always shunned by people and had to remain friendless for many years.

"Oh really Satyr?" The Satyr succeeded in easing up his friends life, but in the process endangered his own. _Bleat_

The students who were listening the conversation from their own respective tables laughed at the Satyr's fate.

"Bull." The cyclops stated coolly making the tent completely silent. No body talked dirty, even in the littlest way. And _bull_ is a little harsh..for the cyclops life.

"Excuse me?" Her voice was cool. Iced, as she crossed her arms over her chest and gazed at Tyson.

"I smell bull." The cyclops stated in the same calm voice. The entire camp body gasped at the insult.

"Why you one eyed-" Clarisse began.

_Bhoom_. The earth shook along with the sound, rattling the glass and plates on the tables. The campers jerked out of the lunch tent and ran towards the sound.

Percy watched in horror as all of them saw the barrier shaking. "Don't worry, nothings gonna break that-" Grover's words died in his throat as he saw Thalia's barrier shattering and a..

"It's a Colchis Bull! Everybody spread and prepare!" Annabeth plan was the only sane one as the golden mechanical giant bull came charging at the men and women who tried to clear it's way, but a few were unlucky and was sent into the trees and tents. The bull stopped and opened it's mouth and a cannon came out, spitting fire.

"How the hell did it get in!" Percy tightened the grip on his sword as he watched Clarissa on top of the bull, trying to stab the sword into it's wheels but was thrown off by the thrashing bull machine.

"Kyaaaah!" Annabeth stabbed a wooden spear, but all it managed was to be wood shreds and for the bull to divert it's complete attention to the demigoddess. Percy upon his instinct to save his friend grabbed a red flag. "Hey you stupid bull! Come get me!" And the bull did as it charged towards the demigod.

At the last moment, Percy ducked and rolled his way under the bull as it crashed into a tree but wasn't affected at all. The bull noticed a figure leaning on the tree, Clarissa. Her sword was gone and she didn't have her hammer. The bull charged at her and she started running out of it's way, but the bull continued to pursue. Finally reaching open field, Clarissa smirked and looked at the bull which was charging towards her. It was a risk, but she has to prove her worth.

When the bull and the demigoddess had about a fifty meter gap, a purple Pentagram appeared cracked into a thousand energy particles. A golden light came from the place the pentagram appeared followed by a "Raraghh!" Roar the alerted the entire camp even further, but the Colchis Bull had no idea what this was nor did it want to know.

The golden light scattered to see a male in torn gi and with spiky golden hair and his eyes wide and golden that didn't have pupils but indicated his anger as lighting starts to surround him. "Beerus! Show your self coward!"

.

.

.

Gohan didn't know what was happening. Red and maroon clouds was around him in the form of what appears to be a five meter radial tunnel and some invisible force was pulling him inwards. He tried to resist the force but futilely failed. The new found rage and the newly acquired power kicked up a notch and this brought some result, a crescent shaped portal was ripped open and the demi-saiyan was swiftly pulled into it.

After the purple light cleared, Gohan upon turning his head to the side saw a bruised and roughed up girl standing there with wide eyes that was not on him but on something behind him. But what happened next shocked everyone. Colchis Bull charged at Gohan who was yet to see it as the bull was behind him. The bull slammed it's head on the demi-saiyan's back and something happened like an empty can being slammed on to a rock wall.

Gohan turned around to see the crushed bull spinning randomly due to it's malfunctioning body upon it's collision with his back. The rage disappeared, and worry came over. 'Where am I?' He knew he wasn't in his world. 'Have I died? Is this the _cool_ place dad talked about when people die?' The questions were many but his train of thoughts stopped when he was enveloped in a giant stream of fire that the now little functioning Colchis Bull gave out.

"Are you kidding me?" Unfortunately, the rage was replaced by Saiyan cockiness. The new transformation awakened more of his father's ancestral DNA in him. Although the Colchis Bull didn't know what he said, it stopped the attack and saw his victim unharmed.

And with the mechanical mind, it charged forward, every demigod and goddesses saw what happened next. Gohan didn't make any move to dodge and remained passively, until the bull was five feet away. Upon reaching the arm distance, Gohan gave a simple jab, much like Vegeta's when he punched the punching machine, and like that poor machine, this machine also died, falling a few feet away, motionless, crushed and burnt.

.

.

.

Gohan didn't know why he didn't fly away, but something inside him made him stand uprooted, gazing at the people who were staring at him. They were all mostly his age and they definitely wasn't human..at least not completely.

"What did I miss?" The demi-saiyan's gaze shifted to a middle aged man who came through the crowd and finally noticed the glowing demi-saiyan. "Who are you kid? New here?" The question baffled the Saiyan internally, that's when he noticed, the camp didn't show shocked faces, instead showed curious ones.

"Uh.." He was at a loss of words.

"He is a god, Dionysus. A full blooded one." Chiron, the activities director came from behind.

"What!"

"How!"

"What's a god doing here?"

"Is he the son of Zeus?"

"Think so..who else have lightning?"

"He's hot.."

"Wha..?" Again no words came to his head as he stared at the centaur who broke the lame joke.

"What do you mean by he's a god?" Dionysus questioned, annoyed by the centaur.

"The Tablet of Wisdom, it showed his arrival and symbol." Chiron replied, both ignoring the new 'god' and engaged over a debate.

Percy ran over to his two friends and half-brother, who were about to go investigate the new full blooded god. "Percy! Thank god ya kay man!" Grover hugged his friend.

"It was Luke! He's the one that weakened the barrier. Somehow he survived our last confrontation." That's when he noticed most of the camp members going towards the center of the field.

.

.

.

The first one to reach and first one to question the demi-saiyan was the daughter of Ares. "Who are you? How did you do that?" She demanded.

"Uh..martial arts and super strength?"

Before Clarissa could ask further another came from the side. "Are you really a full god?" Percy, didn't know how, but Annabeth was standing next to the demi-saiyan. "Did our parents send you?" She continued, but only got a confused look.

"Look..I don't know what you people are talking about, but I have to go..this is not my world..and I was fighting a God a few minutes ago who was planning to destroy the earth a few minutes ago..so..I need to figure out which planet is this.." The demi-saiyan turned around to leave.

"This is Earth!" That froze him, 'am I in another time line?'

Gohan didn't turn, as he slowly lifted off from the ground and heard gasps from behind. "Sir! Please wait!" Stopping, the Saiyan gazed down to see the centaur. "If you could spare some time, we maybe able to help you, hence you can find your answer and whatever you are looking for fast."

Initially, Gohan wanted to decline the offer, but the next sentence grounded him. "And it seems you are famished. We will be delighted to offer our services." A grumpy Mr. D nodded.

Landing down, he nodded, his worry hidden behind his cool face as he fell out of the god transformation and again a lot of gasps were heard. The centaur bowed, and seeing this everyone who was near did too, albeit with some internal resistance. "I am Chiron, son of the Titan Kronos, and the activities director of Camp half-blood. What may be thy name, my lord?"

He didn't like honorary titles. "I am Gohan Son, son of Goku Son..just call me Gohan, no need for lord or anything..

.

.

.

Most of the residents of camp half blood lost their appetite after seeing the disgusting scene in front of them. The only ones that didn't seem to be affected at all were Tyson and Gohan, who were both sitting on either side of the table, which had almost half of the camp's food supplies. The _God_ surprisingly was a food lover and found his first friendship in the camp freak who was also one, a food lover, not to his level though.

.

.

.

A little away, Percy, Grover, Annabeth, Mr. D and Chiron were inspecting Thalia's tree. "She has been poisoned.." Chiron took some of the poison from the broken skin in a container.

"Yes, Luke did that. He tried to persuade me into his rebellion against the gods." Percy asked as he looked at the tree of inspiration.

"The barriers already weak." Mr. D concluded as he put his arm through the barrier which broke like thin ice.

"Mr. Brunner..if you don't mind..what is the Tablet?" Annabeth spoke out for the rest of her friends.

The centaur and wine God sighed tiredly. "The tablet glows whenever a full blooded god is around or inside the camp. Like when Hades came, the tablet showed Cerberus,Drinking horn, scepter, Cypress , Narcissus and key. And it only comes alive for a god. Like that his was a giant.. Ape, planets, solar system..and an Eternal Dragon.."

"So he is the god of planets and celestial bodies?" Grover questioned.

The teacher shook his head, "No..everything was in Red..and that color hasn't been seen in anyone... Not even Ares..this was, the planets and solar system, never seen after the Golden age..the last person to have it was..Perses, the Titan God of..destruction."

"He is the new god of destruction..."

.

.

.

**Please review if you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

You may have heard this in movies. "We do not negotiate with terrorists."

Similarly. I do not negotiate with guests.

Chapter 2: A New World

Every second that passed by made the demi-saiyan lose his mental stability, but he had enough to not go on a rampage and also enough to acknowledge he won't get many help. Gohan was treated with a guest room as Chiron and Mr. D looked for a way, although not to send him back.

'Gohan.' Jolting up, the demi-saiyan looked around. 'That voice!'

'Gohan, if you can hear this, listen carefully as I am unable to receive anything you are about to say. Earth is safe, Beerus has been put to sleep for three years by Whis, who is his butler and martial arts teacher. If you are alive, which I know you are as your soul would have reached back here if you were dead. Stay there safely and after three years we will ask Beerus to bring you back when he awakes. Good luck kid.' The Northern ruler's voice brought great deal of relief and hope, that one day he will be able to see his family and friends soon.

Sighing, Gohan got up and walked out of the door and towards one of the numerous tents set of dinner. Many weren't there as dinner has an hour more to be served. Pulling out a stool he sat down and continued to zone out and didn't even notice Tyson pulling the stool next to him and started talking.

"Hey mind if we join you?" Percy and his friends stood at the other side of the table.

Tyson seeing his half brother quickly turned to Gohan. "Gohan this is my half brother, Percy Jackson, he saved Olympus when he was sixteen!" The Cyclops spoke excitedly to the zoned out demi-saiyan.

"Eh Gohan?" Tyson tried again but no response or movement came.

"Excuse me?" Percy tried but no result came as Gohan continued to be in his little world.

"Hey you!" That caught, no, jolted the demi-saiyan to fall from his seat.

"Whaaa?"

The tall brown eyed girl didn't wait or ask for the permission to sit as she just pulled the stool out and sat on it while watching unamused at the demi-saiyan who was collecting himself from his sudden fall, literally.

"Err Hi?" Gohan nervously waved his hands at the gathered strangers before looking at Tyson "Sorry, I wasn't listening, what did you at?" Gohan asked sincerely. Tyson being somewhat similar in personality to Gohan nodded excitedly "This here is my half brother and-"

"Oh quit it twinkle eye, I got more pressing matter to enquire than your brother's _heroism._" Clarissa interrupted giving the Saiyan's attention to her, which was exactly the same thing she wanted.

"Now, who are you?" She shot the question.

"Gohan Son-"

"I know that already!"

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said!" The annoyed demigoddess yelled, making the demi-saiyan flinched back.

"Ms. La Rue, it would be of everyone's best interest if our honorable guest is treated well, language and peace included." Grumbling something under her breath she stood up and exited the tent.

Chiron shook his head at the retreating form of Clarissa before turning towards the demi-saiyan. "Why are you here?" The half humanoid director was serious, but not in any form of offensive or disrespectful manner as the young man was found to be a god known to balance the universe, but the centaur needed the answer.

Gohan sighed tiredly and looked up at the weird looking man who had provided him with food and fresh clothes, or more precisely, freshened and repaired his gi. "I suppose I too am a little in the dark.." He began, grabbing their attention.

"As you all know my name, I presume, it is Gohan Son, and I am the son of Goku Son, the protector of my Earth and my mother is Chi-Chi Son, she is the princess of Fire Pan mountain." He looked at their confused faces and sighed.

"Your Earth?" Annabeth asked curiously.

With a nod, Gohan replied. "Yes, as weird as it sounds, I am from an alternate reality and from what I gather, you aren't familiar with Alien invasions?"

Grover took the opportunity "Oh man, you got it all wrong dude, its not aliens, those are just mythical pissed of creatures. And some times Percy's father and uncles."

But the demi-saiyan's face didn't waver instead he face palmed, but quickly he composed. "I gather you are all spawns of God's from this world?" Vegeta was surely rubbing off on him as he was surprised himself at the way he used _spawns_ and his cocky tone. "Forgive me for my rudeness, but you really don't know what a war is. I had my entire life submerged in fighting from the day I was past three quarter.."

_ROAR_

The gathered wanted to question his statement but the loud roar stopped them all. "What was that?" Percy ran out of the tent.

"Grover? Do you still have Medusa's head?"

"Eh? What are youuu- oh ho holy molly!" The said satyr came behind Annabeth to be met with the thing he oh so bravely stoned in their first adventure...

"A dragon?" The demi-saiyan came behind the people and gazed in awe at the being breathing fire and fighting the demigods.

"No..its a Hydra! And it's inside the camp!" Grover exclaimed as he took a few steps back.

"Why is it attacking?" Gohan watched intently as the hydra spat acid onto some trees, immediately decomposing them,

"Uh, our parents weren't exactly in a great relationship with Typhon.." Percy spoke as he unsheathed his sword...or made it big from the pen form and readied himself to charge in, but Clarissa beat him to it. "Move out Jackson!"

She charged at the hydra, who upon noticing the speck, turned one of it's head to snap her, but the demigoddess evaded the blunt attack easily and landed on top of the serpent's head...but then, she did the most foolish thing.

"Clarissa don't!"

"Don't cu-" there were only a few whining and horror filled howls as most of the camp were oblivious to the fact about hydra heads. She effortlessly cut off all the heads of the monster and land swiftly on her feet as the giant beast's headless body fell down motionless.

"Clarissa, what have you done..." Annabeth prepared her sword.

"What princess? Sad you couldn't touch the thing? Don't worry, you can touch it, I don't take souvenirs.

"Clarissa... When you cut a Hydra's head.." Percy began.

"Two heads will pop out from each cut..marvelous..such genetic...just like Piccolo.." Gohan deducted as he felt the ki grow around the hydra.

"Way to go! Now we have ten heads to deal with!" Grover commented but was quickly silenced by the glare.

"What are you talking about?" Clarissa asked just the moment the cheering stopped, she turned back "oh my father.." The Hydra's heads started to grow out as it slowly rouse to it's feet..

Like the legend says, the hydra rouse up with more heads and it focused on to it's attacker and pulled back six newly grown heads and shot forward acid from two and fire from the remaining while the four normal heads continued to wreck havoc on the side.

The acid and fire came at them like a greenish red storm. Gohan saw the demigods covering themselves with their shield. But upon seeing the smaller demigods, he knew he had to act. Taking a deep breath he stretched both arms to either side before bringing them into a clap at a high speed, and on the moment the palms touched each other, a giant sound came right behind the concussive force that neutralized the giant attack.

"What the..." Grover stood up after seeing that he was still alive, and what met his and everybody else's eyes shocked them to no extent. The hydra was getting slammed left and right, without ripping any heads and under the hydra, holding it's tail was Gohan, who immediately threw the dumb beast up and raised an arm which lit up a blueish sphere of light and dispatched it on the falling Hydra.

BOOM!

The resulting explosion was enormous and blinded everyone, except the demigods who were immune to very bright lights and when the light cleared, nothing was left of the hydra.

"That was lame..." Gohan's cockiness surprised himself. 'This is weird...' He distractedly thought about all the changes in attitude he had underwent after the Old Kai's ritual, but all these thoughts made him forget about the gathered crowd of demigods and goddesses.

Feeling a lot of eyes and pressure on and around him, Gohan looked up and saw most of the camp population looking at him yet again and that was enough for his mood to grow slightly nervous. "Uh can I help you?"

"Gohan...where did you gain that godly powers?" Chiron began.

"Hmph I keep telling you people..er..gods that I am not gifted, all this has been done by my training. Is it so hard to believe?" Gohan snapped, something he might have earned a slap and frying pan from his mother.

"O-of course we beli-" Chiron tried not to annoy, much less anger the God of Destruction but the spawn of Ares thought different.

"We don't. If anyone could do all that, then humans will be stronger than us!" Clarissa stated..roared.

Gohan turned to glare at the demigoddess. "They are, most of my friends and allies are humans and they are more than capable to what all I did right now."

.

.

.

Mount Olympus, the throne room was in high tension, the room, means the people, which by definition are Olympian gods. "If Cronus gets free the earth will be shredded! We need to make necessary arrangements." Hermes stated as he stood up.

"Are you forgetting that your son is still the cause of all this?" Athena questioned her fellow god.

"He goes against the Olympian gods. Hence he is not a child of me!" Hermes grunted. The hall was filled by discussion on how to neutralize the situation without involving directly with the Earth.

"Everyone. Halt your discussions." Poseidon commanded and was satisfied by the silence that came.

"Now. There are some matters that require our immediate action. Thalia's tree has been poisoned. The culprit we know, but the deed has been done and more than chasing the son of Hermes, we must find a way to help our children restore the barrier." Zeus took in his brother's points and stared at his wife.

"Brother, is something the matter?" Poseidon seeing the unresponsive Zeus called again.

"As what you say is true brother..but the safety of demigods will be your least concern.." Zeus's words froze the Olympians.

"Least of our concerns? Brother, this is just a part of the prophecy. Cronus will rise. And if our children don't have the protection they need..they will end up inside Cronus's belly, just like we were and think about the power he will gain." Poseidon's words shook the fellow gods but Zeus. The leader stood up and gave a wave, the center of the hall glowed before a giant figure of a large Titan made of smoke came.

"I believe everyone knows who this is." Zeus began, no one replied, but not because they didn't know, because they wanted to know where this was going. "As you all know, Perses was the Titan God of Destruction and after his end, the seat was vacant and Ares was put in charge of destruction, although just for war." Ares growled at the words of his father.

"I am and will forever be the God of war! There is none other to surpass me in destruction!" Ares roared.

"Ah quit it Ares. Now thats a god of destruction. He stole the only thing you were good at." Athena mocked and Ares went for his axe, but did not engage in combat, instead stormed out of the hall, a destination and mission already set.

Watching the scene worriedly, Hera questioned her husband. "What will happen now?"

"I do not know. This God is not from our world." Zeus replied.

"Then why do we bother?" Apollo asked as he sat back down.

Zeus sighed "Our concern is that he is not our concern, which means he decides what destruction should happen..I fear for our home."

Athena too sat down. "Where is he now father?"

"At camp-half blood."

Hearing this Poseidon and Athena jumped up. "What! Are our children in danger!" Athena shot up.

With the same grave look, Zeus replied. "As from this moment, our entire world is unpredictable."

.

.

.

"Why you..how dare you lie that some common mortal is stronger than me!" The demigoddess snarled and unsheathed her sword, ready to strike.

"Look. I don't want any trouble. I'm just a guy looking to find my way back home..or Universe in this case." Having more experience in the front line, the demi-saiyan stood casually, having full confidence in overpowering Clarissa if she attacks.

"Wow! She need to stop threatening guys out of her league." Grover muttered as he stared at the shaking form of Clarissa and the silent one of the full god. He observed Gohan a little more, worriedly?

"Uh Anna?" Grover nudged his friend and leaned to her. "Do you think he will destroy the camp if he's angry?"

Annabeth folded her arms huffing. "Well if she keeps this up, he will."

"Hahah wait. Seriously?" Grover paled lightly.

As they observed the daughter of Ares and the god, a meteor covered in red flames over their head, immediately diverting all attention to it. Most watched it curiously, Gohan showing interest, Chiron worried, Clarissa with confidence, Percy and his friends with concern.

'That power..it is strong enough to rival Frieza.' Gohan stiffened his stance. "Who is that?"

"It is the God of Wa-" Chiron began

"My father." Clarissa proudly declared, her siblings coming behind her with smirks.

"I think he's still not over it.." Percy groaned as he grasped his sword tightly and walked towards the small crater but stopped a few hundred feet away. All watched in curiosity as a large bulky figure came out of the flames holding an axe and in battle armor.

"Alright Ares, we can sett-" Percy watched confusedly as the God of War walked straight towards Clarissa, without even sparing him a glance.

"Father-" Clarissa began.

"You! I challenge you for the position of the supreme god of destruction! Prepare your weapon!" Not sparing a single moment, Ares charged at Gohan with his axe raised high above his head, his speed awestrucked the residents of the camp. He vanished from his position a few hundred feet and reappeared in front of the demi-saiyan with his red eyes boring in on the surprised Gohan before he swung the axe down, slicing the demi-saiyan in two..or that is what all expected.

Clarissa watched in awe and concern. Her father's attack has been blocked, by one arm. But what came after baffled them. Gohan pulled back his han, fisting it, before bringing it on to Ares's abdomen, bending the armor which was thought to be invincible, the god doubled over, easily leaving the grip on his axe before being blown away. Ares landed on his back, and laid unmoving before disappearing in golden light.

The demi-saiyan looked at the spot where Ares disappeared calmly and then looked down at the weapon that hung in his hands. He turned to Clarissa, who immediately took a step back. Gohan spun the axe and held it downwards before raising it up and holding it towards her. "You said he was your father, so this belongs to you I presume?"

The demigoddess shakily accepted her father's axe and nodded, her eyes cautious, now realizing the threat was indeed large. Her anger overflowed her for the defeat of Ares without much of a fight, but chose not to show it. "Thank you. Now if you all please excuse me. I would like to see all _my fellow god._" Gohan turned towards Chiron, who froze, before giving a small nod.

"Percy, will you please?" Chiron broke the son of Poseidon's shock and made him look at Chiron questioningly, clearly not having heard what he said. "Will you please take Gohan to the Empire State building?"

Looking confused, Percy questioned the sudden request Chiron made "Huh but..yes of course."

.

"What is that?" Gohan asked as he stared at what Percy was showing for him to get inside.

"It's a truck." Grover answered dryly

Again Gohan looked confused. "I know, but, you people still use wheeled transport?" Gohan's question caught Percy's little group confused.

"What do you mean still? You mean you have flying cars in your world? Hahaha wait, do you?" Once again Grover lost his words.

Annabeth sighed as she got inside the vehicle that Chiron provided them to take the God to the Empire State building. Percy took the driver's seat and Gohan followed in behind the goods space and sat down. "Tyson. You can come up now." Gohan said as he leaned back.

"Percy looked around from his seat, so did Annabeth. "Uh..Mr. Gohan..sir.. There is no Tys-" Grover began but the truck shook slightly and some grunts of struggle, before the Cyclops emerged from the underside of the truck with a stupid smile.

"Sorry! I just want to help!" Tyson stated

"Tyson. No. Go back, we are just taking him to the Empire-" Percy was cut short.

"Splendid! Hope on!" Percy couldn't conjure, and Tyson happily threw his bag on and hopped in.

Grover got inside grumbling and their journey started. Throughout the trip, Gohan and Tyson chatted away, sharing some of each others past experiences and for most of the part, Gohan felt sympathy for the poor soul that had to suffer so much, more than he ever had to. As for entering the city, Gohan and Tyson were both astonished by the amount of people and various food swarming the city. Tyson was more mesmerized by the sight as he had never seen this sight while Gohan was only interested in the people, having seen better technology before, he relaxed back.

Soon enough, all five were standing in front of the elevator. "Alright, this is it. Come on." Percy pushed the button, opening it and leading the group inside. The demigods slightly bothered by having to see their parents again. After everyone got inside, the door shut and Percy pushed the necessary buttons and the satyr, demi-saiyan and Cyclops watched the change in surprise. Not long, the elevator moved up and the door opened, revealing mount Olympus surrounded by clouds.

Percy lead the group up to the throne room. Opening the humongous door slowly, the five slipped in. "Whoa.." Gohan stared up in awe at the giant gods that looked straight at him from their various thrones, including a scowling and fully healed Ares.

"So you are the Oolumpiam gods?" Gohan asked.

"It is Olympian and Yes. That we are. I am Zeus, the King of the twelve Olympian gods." Zeus rouse, followed by the rest.

Gohan stared dryly at the huge god. "Well..you see, that size won't help you. I came here with a few warnings-"

"Ha! You a puny god dares to warn us?" Hera jumped up, completely forgetting her son's embarrassing defeat. "And who gave you the authority to bring these half breeds into our room?"

Gohan stared up at the beautiful, but ignorant and giant goddess. "Lady, I don't know who you are, but in my entire life, the only woman I killed was a Hera, that too by accident, and I can assure you, that woman was far stronger than that god who I just swatted away." The mention of Hera caught the gods off guard, but the mention of the defeat of Ares as a simle swatting, angered the god of war.

But before Ares could make a move, he was forced down on to his throne, smashing it by his sudden weight as Gohan stood atop his chest before vanishing and appearing at the centre. Zeus took out his Thunderbolt, while Poseidon took out his Trident, followed by the rest. Sighing, Gohan powered up, golden light exploding before all.

.

.

.

_I know it was a lame chapter. :(_


	3. Chapter 3

Not a chapter. A humble request to guests who I already told that I won't negotiate.

But this one is for a special guest called Allan

Stop sending reviews and stop reading the story.

His review:

_Allan_

_Please, the gods can stop the time, no one of DBZverse can do this._

_Mortal power of Gohan scares the gods? Pfft, if someone just look to Gohan would he die? I think not._

_If someone look to the gods in their divine form, he or she would die._

This is a goddamn fanfiction for one! Not a history lesson! If you have a problem with gods not being strong enough, then take it to DC and Marvel, cus they pay _respect_ to gods real nice! That was why hulk beat up Loki and Thor and destroyed Asgard.

Second.

Dabura from Dragon ball Z could turn people into stone.

Third

Gods in DBZ feared Majin Buu.

Fourth

There was a little guy named guldo in the Ginyu force who can stop time!

Fifth and one of the most fucking obvious shit Allan! The Title! For you Allan, I will write it here in bold! **Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Return of The God of Destruction! The god of destruction is Gohan! If it wasn't obvious!**

**This unscientific review already show that you have less to no knowledge on DBZ. So please ignore the story.**

**And lastly.**

_Ho, and Hades with his sword can take the gohan's_

_soul off._

No. No he can't. Because Gohan is a God himself. The Super Saiyan God! The god damn god of destruction!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hate Greek gods. Honestly I'm admitting that I hate Greek Gods, . He's actually a nice guy, compared to the rest of his mad family. Zeus is a lecher, Hera is a pissed out bitch who lost sanity when she hears the word of her husband fucking an innocent girl who was tricked into it obviously and then, instead of attacking her husband, she destroys the victim, because it was their **_**fault**_** that Zeus deflowered them without their permission or knowledge. Don't get me started with the other assholes...**

**Hinduism, Christianity, Buddhism, Islam etc are still worshipped, because their main God's aren't perverts and don't sleep with every woman. You know what, leave all that aside since they can't be compared to the stupid Greek religion. Take the Egyptians for comparison! They didn't eat their children. They didn't screw random girls. Sure, they had fights among themselves, but they never lived as drunken perverts who screwed their sister.**

**Second is about Gohan's attitude. Some of you are having doubts with how I run the show :| Well..you see, Gohan, by default is a very nice guy, but in this fic, i am giving him a rapidly changing attitude, his Super Saiyan god being the most bad ass.**

Previously.

_But before Ares could make a move, he was forced down on to his throne, smashing it by his sudden weight as Gohan stood atop his chest before vanishing and appearing at the centre. Zeus took out his Thunderbolt, while Poseidon took out his Trident, followed by the rest. Sighing, Gohan powered up, golden light exploding before all._

Chapter 3: Olympus has fallen.

The Olympians stood with their weapons ready, but couldn't help but watch the transformation of the young demi-saiyan in a little awe. The power he used to fight Beerus shot through his nerves, the pure bliss of it's unfathomable capabilities tried to get the Titan god drunk.

"Boy. Do not expect we are shaken by you. We are the Olympian Gods. And you. You are just a brat, new to the world of power." Zeus's words thundered the halls. Percy, Grover, Tyson and Annabeth ran back to the closed door and watched the standoff in shock, fear and awe. Poseidon made a quick decision to stand between the demigods and the threat

The tiny form of Gohan was surrounded by a few gods, namely Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Athena and Artemis, each holding their ground as they observed the golden form of the demi-saiyan while Hephaestus, Apollo, Demeter, Hestia, Aphrodite and Hera stood back, each with various thoughts. The golden flames roared around him with fury, the ground underneath him shook, which meant Olympus shook. Gohan opened his turquoise eyes sharply and stared into Zeus's.

Hephaestus stared with interest, this was a rare sight, no god nor Titan stood in battle without their weapon, and this, young Titan god held his ground. It didn't shock the weapons forger, after all the news of his Colchis bull being utterly demolished by the demi-saiyan has made him a laughing stock..especially between his wife and her lover.

_Destroy_. It felt like someone has encrypted the word into his head, but Gohan was no weak person, mentally and physically, he won't succumb to those dark thoughts anymore, he knew the cost he paid when he was young..his father. "Power? What was the reason when you used your _power_ last time?" The question confused the King.

"That won't matter when you spent eternity in Tartarus!" Just as Zeus finished his dialogue the ground beneath him opened, but Gohan quickly flew up, only to be caught by a long lava tentacle..or at least that was the whole idea, but just before the tentacle could reach him, it withered away along with the portal to the prison.

Gohan softly landed on his left foot before bringing the other foot down. His gi moved with his wild ki that overflew from his body. "Anything else?" The words rolled out without the control of the demi-saiyan, slightly surprising himself with his own words.

"You insolent brat!" Zeus was the first one to strike, his bolt made a beeline to Gohan, striking him directly.

The demi-saiyan roared in pain, giving the god of thunder the satisfaction, but then, the demi-saiyan stopped his screaming, his face still showed the pain, as he gritted his teeth. He bend down before standing straight with a roar, his ki pushing the lightning off of him. No signs of fatigue or injury came to his face, albeit the previous situation.

Without any warning Gohan bended his knee and brought both of his hands together to the side. Being the overconfident and prideful god, Zeus didn't show his curiosity and the chance to take defense, allowing the demi-saiyan to continue.

"Ka.."

"What do you think you are doing?" Zeus mocked.

"Me.."

"Your tiny body won't be able to attack me boy.."

"Ha.."

"Boy, what are you doing?" His curiosity won as the bluish light grew.

"Me.."

"I asked you-" Zeus was unable to finish as he saw the light shooting rays around before...

"HA!" The blast hit Zeus. His barriers were consumed first, followed by the adamantium armor Hephaestus made for him before blowing him outside of the Hall and away from mount Olympus itself. The once timid demi-saiyan's ego boosted knowing that he didn't utilize much power to defeat the leader. The next to make the move was Poseidon, but he was only able to take three huge steps forward before the tiny body of the demi-saiyan kicked him away, the demigods ducked out of the way fast as the enormous body came over them, crashing on to the door behind them.

Ares, having a sample before, knew a direct approach will only end up in rubbles and put forward another tactic. Summoning a ball of fire, Ares threw it. Gohan sidestepped with ease and looked at the grinning Ares. From what the God of War observed, Gohan showed concern to the demigods. Athena gasped, but didn't stay there shocked, instead flew towards her daughter. But she stopped after seeing the fireball exploding and the flames withering, and just like that, Ares flew past her, his axe ready and brought it down on to Gohan who destroyed the fire ball.

Upon seeing the axe descending at a high velocity, Gohan raised his arm and caught the axe's sharp edge with ease. "You really ought'a know when you are outmatched.." Pulling the axe out of the god's hand, Gohan threw it to the side before sending a small ki ball to his chest, instantly blowing him out of Olympus.

The demigods stood behind him frozen at the display of the raw power that emitted from the demi-saiyan. They flinched when they say him peak over his shoulder. "You guys okay?" The four nodded although not knowing why, were they okay? Seeing the most powerful beings taken down by a young man who didn't even size up to the hundred foot tall gods..was it okay? Percy's father lying behind them on his back? The answer was complicated.

"Go help hi-..them!" Aphrodite's words made her husband look at her with his aged eyes.

"No." The simple reply caused his wife to gasp. Albeit loving his wife dearly, and even though she asked him to save Ares, indirectly of course, but he couldn't ignore the fact that, Zeus's thunderbolt and Poseidon's Trident were rendered useless when used against the demi-saiyan, "I rather face Zeus's rage. I suppose this is how history changes yet again..the Titan's overthrew Uranus, later got overthrew by the Olympians..and now it is time for somebody to overthrow us.."

"If that is the case, I will not surrender!" Artemis aimed her bow at the small form of the demi-saiyan who looked up with a least concerned face before turning to the side where he had thrown Poseidon. The demigods that stood helpless became confused by his interest, but their answer was soon rewarded when Poseidon's body turned into water and swirled around into a normal sized body.

"I think our size may have hindered our fight." Poseidon's words didn't bring any sort of shock on Gohan's face that would have indicated the loss of his advantage over the Olympians, instead it remained the same, calm, the god of the oceans ran straight at him, his Trident coming to his hand before he pulled the weapon back and threw it at Gohan.

Poseidon went with the thrown weapon, knowing he needed to take into account that Gohan didn't get affected by Zeus's bolt, hence prepared a counter measure, and it became useful as Gohan swatted the legendary Trident effortlessly, the god of the ocean pulled back his fist and unleashed it on to the god of destruction's face. "Raghh!" the power laid within the punch was impressive as it sent shockwaves throughout Olympus, the floor under them exploded and debris filled the atmosphere.

But all it managed to do was, to slightly push Gohan's skin in, Poseidon's fist, being still on his face started to apply more force, but found it of no use as Gohan didn't budge. Then suddenly the demi-saiyan's eyes flew open, his eyes narrowed and without any delay, delivered a hard punch to the Ocean God's abdomen, bending his armor and flesh, but the Ocean god already saw this. Gohan's eyes flew open in shock when Poseidon's body turned into water and engulfed his body.

The demi-saiyan tried to shake off the water god, but Poseidon was adamant on his hold. Unable to get rid of the water, Gohan couldn't breath, but he did not stop the assaults. "It is of no use, I won't let you breath." That's when it happened, the water surrounding Gohan bounced away.

"Raargh!" With a loud roar Gohan powered up a little. He saw Poseidon's water making it's way to him and without a single doubt in his action.

_CLAP!_

Water, no water, Greek God, it didn't stand in the way of the demi-saiyan's thunderclap as Poseidon converged before being blown away while a fissure ripped through the great halls of Olympus, sending debris everywhere. Gohan observed the God of the seas struggling to get up, and knew..he won.

Walking towards a less destroyed floor Gohan looked around the hall before looking up at all the remaining gods and goddesses who observed him cautiously. Taking a deep breath, which caused the gods to raise their weapons momentarily before lowering it when they saw the blazing golden aura subsiding before completely vanishing. "I'm not here to cause destruction." That didn't even slightly assure the remaining gods. "My name is Gohan Son, I did not come to your world in my own accord. And I will leave as soon as I get the opportunity." His nervous personality did a one eighty and now stood a dominating man..god.

The demigods came over to another side with more difficulty as the cracks on the ground were huge, but they heard what the demi-saiyan said clearly. "Now..I don't know how things work here, but from my experience a few moments ago, those three weren't exactly the types of Gods someone prays to..and from her words I figured that you are all racists.." Hera flinched back at the glare she received from the demi-saiyan.

"What do you intend to do with Olympus?" Hera questioned, her eyes gaining a new courage.

"If you think we will go down without a fight, you got another thing coming." The beautiful Artemis glared daggers into him, but the demi-saiyan shrugged it off, before turning around and gently flew towards the demigods, who in return stiffened, but was confused when Gohan flew past them, towards the huge entrance.

He paused after opening the door and looked behind over his broad shoulder. "Don't make me come back here again to fight you..because I won't fight you.. I will kill you." The threat rolled out of his mind so naturally, as if he was threatening people for years, this in fact surprised the Saiyan himself slightly, but didn't bother to change his words and flew out.

.

.

.

Under the unforgiving sun that raged over the most uninhabited area of the Sahara desert, walked a lone female figure. Her clothes, that were of Egyptian origin, (please check this link. ( wiki/(Guiding)_Ophois,_Finder_of_Paths) revealed most of her sun tanned skin, the clothing was of very strange taste as none wore these, but the woman herself was strange as she had two jackal ears that poked out of her silky raven hair, adding to her uniqueness was the long broad sword that was worn on her back. All of a sudden she halted, her ears twitched and her golden eyes narrowed.

Taking a deep breath, the Egyptian beauty closed her eyes, her body not at all affected by the hot sun as the look of serenity came over her facial features as a distant memory came over her mind.

_"Ophois. Come here." The voice was thick and produced a rumble throughout the halls of the great golden palace and the voice came from the God of afterlife, Anubis, who was perched upon his throne._

_The patter of small feet running and the heavy breathing caused the long ears to twitch in alertness. And soon, out of the corner came a small eight year old girl who was dressed in similar fashion as that of the God. Her two jackal ears were dropped down as the youngster breathed heavily._

_"Ophois, how many times need I remind you, never drop your ears." Anubis scolded the girl who shared his ears. Ophois was quick to react as she stiffened her small body and perked her ears straight, somewhat similar to military attention, only it was done by the little girl who was almost on the verge of tears._

_The jackal headed deity sighed. "Don't shed your tears Ophois..I am not angry with you child, it is essential that you should hide your emotions and stand erect when you face your destiny."_

_Sniffling the little girl began. "What is my destiny my lord?"_

_"It is there in the prophecy written in the ancient stone of Ra's temple..that a mortal born being from worlds away will arrive to the mortal realm of our world, he will over throw the greek gods and bring a new order to them..and your life has been bound to him.."_

_The God's words confused the child and she voiced her question innocently. "But why would he attack the Greeks?"_

_"Because they have lived their luxuries to the maximum, and now it is time for them to pay their price, and the day will be coming soon." The answer was not from Anubis, but from someone else, who caused the black jackal headed god to rise up and give a small bow which was returned by the new arrival who much like Anubis, had an animal head, a hawks head._

_"Greetings Ra." Anubis greeted respectfully which the God of Sun returned equally._

_After observing the child a few moments with a neutral face he spoke."It seems your apprentice is quite the curious bundle." The comment caused the little girl to blush and bow her head._

_"Ophois. What have I just told you?" Upon hearing her master's voice, little Ophois straightened her being but kept her eyes averted to the ground, which caused annoyance in Anubis and amusement in Ra's._

_"Why don't you go prepare for your training?" Ophois bowed before taking her leave._

_The two gods did not offer any glances to the retreating figure, but both were having their mind around the girl. After making sure that she was out of hearing distance, Ra began. "Ophois's training is coming along well I presume?"_

_"Indeed, she is a prodigy that could have been similar to a god, if not being human." Anubis replied with pride._

_"Human, Anubis? Hardly. She may have been born to a human male and female, but she is far from them since birth." Ra countered humorously making Anubis further annoyed._

_"If you have come here to discuss my apprentice's bloodline, I have more important things to do." Anubis retorted smugly._

_"Indeed you do. So does I. Anubis, you do realize the change that we dying deities are about to face, don't you? We are going to slowly loose most of our strength when mortals stop worshipping us." Ra's words hardened Anubis's eyes further._

_"I understand. After all we coexist in each minds, but when will the Greeks realize that their religion is already being faded away..." Anubis walked towards his garden, Ra, following closely._

_"The Greeks have already violated their purpose for existence that the Supreme being gave, now he is in the making of bringing new order for the Greek's corruption. His son has already been born in Bethlehem..the world is changing..soon..only the most primordial deities will exist." Ra stated with little concern. "And it is time for us to rest."_

_"Ha. You sound like we are stepping aside for other gods." Anubis mocked earning a chuckle from the Sun god._

_"But leaving all those behind, we still have the prophecy written on my temple to witness.." The seriousness that generally existed doubled up._

_"Yes..little Ophois will come to meet her destiny, but no apprentice of Anubis will go unprepared." Anubis revealed._

_"What of Zeus? His mind has gotten drunk with power and lust of women. And your Ophois will doubtlessly be a beauty desired by many." Anubis nodded understandingly._

_Nodding, Anubis began. "Yes, but I doubt he will go after her if he hears my name..still I placed spells that will hide Ophois from the perversity of men and gods alike." _

_._

_._

_._

_Outside in the garden, Ophois sat in front of her teacher who was explaining the chapters systematically, and without much difficulty, Ophois was absorbing the information, but her mind was absent as it still lingered with her lord._

_'I have a prophecy to fulfill..but what is it?'_

_Years flew by, and Ophois started to age until she reached adulthood, then stopped._

_"HA!" The martial arts teacher back flipped before the sword impaled the ground he was standing less than a second ago. Just as he landed, he raised his sword to block an incoming slash._

_Ophois wasn't done yet. She calculated her next move hastily and skillfully, she knew the human looking being that Anubis brought to teach her how to wield this sword was holding back and she didn't like trainer, himself being a minor deity was dressed in traditional Shaolin grabs, his hair was shaved and the dots were present too._

_But the training, as mentioned, was far from over. Now it was the teachers turn to go offensive and Ophois's to go defensive, as that was how their training session went. The next three months passed as they continued to non stop, but Ophois still did not give up, every hour, every minute and on every breath she took, she was adapting, improvising and trying to overcome her limitations against her teacher, who still looked fully rested, not at all showing the fatigue of the long battle without food and water or rest._

_"That is enough." Her teacher spoke with the voice of finality._

_"No! I can still fight!" Her lips were busted and her beautiful body was lined up with cuts and slashes that would have bled a human to death in hours._

_"It is not whether you can fight or not Ophois, it is whether you have surpassed me or not, and you have." Without completely realizing what she heard from her teacher she protested._

_"But I can surpass you! I will-what..I..surpassed you?" The male smiled softly and gave a small nod before lifting his thigh. Upon observing it, Ophois found a small cut. "But its just a small cut!"_

_Chuckling lightly, the swordsgod asked."Hehehe. Ophois, I will let you on the secret why Lord Anubis appointed me. But before that, do you have any guesses?"_

_Ophois mused for a moment before shaking her head negatively. "I apologize, but I do not know."_

_"Ah, there's nothing to apologize. You see, I am an immortal with a special boon. And my boon is connected to two things, my martial arts, and my student. The boon is that, the moment my student is able to deliver and land a strike on me, inconsiderate of the size of the wound, my student has surpassed me. I am proud to say, you have surpassed me." The teacher gave a small bow which the Egyptian beauty returned._

_The years passed by again, and now the young Ophois has aged a century, at least in mental aging. And true to his word, Anubis protected Ophois from the lusting eyes of men and gods alike. Now the raven haired beauty spent most of her days in Anubis's palace, learning new cultures, new fighting and simply meditating._

_"Ophois." The voice of Anubis rang in her ears and she immediately jumped up from the grass she was meditating on and ran towards the throne room._

_"You summoned me my Lord?" The jackal eared woman asked while kneeling down before the god of afterlife._

_"Yes. Ophois, you are not my child in flesh and blood, but you are mine in strength and mind." The woman was confused by the statement that she already knew of, but chose not to speak. "Still, you are not eligible to be a god."_

_"But I never wanted to become. I am happy by just being at your side."_

_"I recognize that, and I'm honored. But as you are my apprentice, you must have a title, and I am giving you a task, will you choose to accept my offer?" Anubis stared at the kneeling woman._

_"As long as my body and spirit exists, I shall obey whatever command you have, and it would be my privilege to serve you." The answer earned a soft look from the otherwise cold God._

_"Very well, I assign you to find paths for others on earth, until the day you find your own path. Ophois, from today onwards, you are Ophois, the finder of paths."_

She opened her eyes and knew journey was westwards, where she knew her path was. "I have waited two thousands years to meet you and find what my destiny is, now, I shall.

.

.

.

**Thank you.**

**Power levels.**

**Twelve Olympian Gods**

**1. Zeus**, King of Olympians, God of Lightning: 300,000,000

**2. Poseidon,** God of the Ocean: 250,000,000

**3. Ares**, God of War: 140,000,000

**4. Athena**, : 180,000,000

**5. Artemis**, Goddess of Hunt: 180,000,000

**6. Apollo**: 140,000,000

**7. Hephaestus**, God of Forge: 100,000,000

**8. Aphrodite**, Goddes of Love: 80,000,000

**9. Hera**, Queen of Olympians, Goddess of Family: 200,000,000

**10. Hermes**, Messenger God: 140,000,000

**11. Demeter**, Goddess of Agriculture: 100,000,000

**Uncredited**

12. Dionysus, God of Wine: 80,000,000

**Camp half-blood Residents**

** Chase**

Base strength: 2000

Full power: 8000

: 7000

** La Rue**

Base strength: 2000

Full power: 9000

Ares power: 12,000

**4. Grover Underwood**: 800

**5. Percy Jackson**

Base power: 1900

Full power: 10,000

**6. Tyson**

Base power: 4000

Full power: 10,000

**Other Gods**

**1. Gohan**, God of Destruction

Base: 1,000,000,000

Ultimate Gohan(after gaining power): 2,500,000,000

Super Saiyan God: 100,000,000,000

**2. Beerus**, God of Destruction

Full power: 150,000,000,000

Injured: 110,000,000,000

**2. Ophois**, Finder of Paths: 1,000,000,000

**3. Anubis**, God of Afterlife

Prime time: 150,000,000,000

After the fall: 100,000,000,000

**4. Ra**, the Sun God

Prime time: 200,000,000,000

After the fall: 150,000,000,000

Shaolin monk is not Buddha. :). Just a random sage.: 1,500,000,000

**Mentioned. But won't make an appearance since it is against my principles to make a real god in my story. So **

Supreme being, God. Power can't be measured.

Jesus, son of God. Power can't be measured

Primordial deities, still worshipped gods from other religions: Power can't be measured.

.

.

.

**Note! Very important!**

Some of you did not get my idea on bringing other religion gods.

**Bhrama, Vishnu, Shiva, Jesus, Hanuman, Krishna, Saravan, Ganesh** and other important and **still worshipped** deities of **active religion **won't participate in any battles, because I myself is a believer and I would be spitting on my beliefs because of a fanfiction if I write anything like a fight between existing gods and Gohan.

And I must thank **risingpheonix66** for letting me know that some of my readers will take it in wrong senses.

And one of my reviewers requested for a spar between Krishna and Gohan, which I won't do, but innocentsmilehehe did help me see that some of you might get the wrong idea.

Thanks **innocentsmilehehe**! :)

And think about it! What I said was true! The Greek religion was racial, confusing and utterly destructive! And when Jesus Christ was born, he brought up a huge change that helped the Western worlds fate.

Later, his followers started spreading Christianity throughout the world and the Greek people were the most accepting! The realized that they don't have to make human sacrifices, eg: Women mainly, young maidens etc, to please the gods but just a clear mind and faith in themselves that god is always behind you.

**Check the Bible, Quran and Gita! At some point of enlightenment, they say that all three have the same meaning overcoming the many differences.**

**:)**


End file.
